theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
How Sid gets Sherman to quit crying and wailing
in the Chang family members' car........ Sherman: Crying And Wailing Becca: "He's not wet, hungry, tired, thirsty or teething, I already changed him, maybe his head's hurting." Sid: "Mom, Dad, let me try for a bit. hey, Sherman, look at this wacky face." Sid makes a wacky face and Sherman stops crying and wailing a bit. Sherman: In Delight Stanley: "Good going there, Sid honey cakes." Sid: "It's all in the face." Meanwhile at the Great Lakes City Middle School building........ Sid: "So then, all I do is this, (she makes her wacky face again.) and he finally quits crying just like that, but only works if I do it." Lincoln: "Wow, Sid," Clyde: "you must be super gifted," Ronnie Anne: "we would like to see you do it in front of him." Sid: "Good idea, come right over to my apartment floor and I'll show you how it's done." On the Chang's Apartment Floor Sherman's playing with his monkey rattle. Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide are standing right by his crib. Lincoln: "How can you possibly tell if he's about to cry?" Ronnie Anne: "Well with Rico, it can happen super fast, 1 minute he's perfectly fine, and suddenly he's super upset about things." Sherman: A Bit Sid: "I guess we all need to wait it out." The 5 young kids are playing Adelaide's most favorite board game of all times: Slides and Ladders. Adelaide: "Your turn, Lincoln." Sherman: A Bit Again Clyde: "Here it is, stand by, Sid, and action, Sherman." Sherman: Rattle Clyde: "Another false alarm, what good does it take to get a baby boy like him to cry around here?" Sid: "He'll only cry when he's all prepared." The 5 young kids are now back to playing Slides and Ladders and Adelaide wins the final ladder. Adelaide: "I won the final ladder! you guys wanna play again?" Lincoln: "I don't know, maybe we should go back home on our separate apartment floors." Clyde: "We can't leave right now, I saw a behind the scenes documentary of Monkeys Do the Craziest Things, and it took them a couple of months to swing from branch to branch." Sherman: And Wailing Again Clyde: "Wow, that's super loud, alright, Sid, show us your gift." Sid: "Sherman." Sid makes her wacky face again. Sherman: Crying And Wailing Sid: "Sherman?" Sherman: Crying And Wailing Sid: "He doesn't like the video camera, Clyde, move back." Sid: "Sherman!" Sherman: And Wailing Ronnie Anne picks up Sherman's monkey rattle. Ronnie Anne: Rattle Again "You want this, Sherman?" Sid: "Ronnie Anne, what did you do that for?" Ronnie Anne: "I just wanted to help you out." Sid: "I didn't need any help, I was just warming myself up." Meanwhile in the Great Lakes City Grocery Store....... Sherman: And Wailing Again Ronnie Anne (off screen): "Hey, Sherman." Sherman: "Come on, Mom, come on, Dad, come on, Adelaide, let's go this way." At Great Lakes City Park.......... Sherman: Crying And Wailing Sid (putting 2 sticks right over her head): "Look at me, Sherman, I'm a dancing rabbit." Hillenburg-Lee Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Parlor Sid (from inside the ice cream and soda parlor): "Banana split sundae, lighter on the chocolate sauce." Lisa: "So, tough day so far, Sid?" Sid: "It's my baby brother, Sherman, Lisa, I used to be able to stop him from crying all the time with 1 single look, (she makes her wacky face again.) but right now, the magic's gone for good." Lisa: "Perhaps you need to try something brand new." Sid: "I tried everything, silly and wacky caps, wacky faces and crazy critter sounds as well." Lisa: "How 'bout a super powerful lullaby?" Sid: "You think that'll work?" Lisa: "Why sure, of course, lullabies are a super good method of controlling babies." Sid: "Then I got just the idea." Meanwhile back home on the Chang family members' apartment floor. Becca (tucking Sherman right in his crib): "Goodnight, Sherman." Becca's about to go right into hers and Stanley's bedroom. Sherman: And Wailing Again Sid: "Wait, Mom and Dad, I know just what to do around here." Sherman: Crying And Wailing Sid: Rock a bye Sherman on the room floor Sid (continued): eating mashed bananas asking for more Sid: when the floor breaks the big crib '' ''will fall Sid (continued): and down will come Sherman big crib and all. Becca: "That's super nice of you to do that, Sid," Stanley: "but it's time for you to go to bed right now." Sid goes right back to her bedroom. Sid's now asleep and is having some dream visions. Sid's dream vision: The title of true sister Dream Vision Sherman: And Wailing Loudly Dream Vision Lynn: "Whoever can stop the little prince from crying should be given the title of true sister." Dream Vision Ronnie Anne and Dream Vision Sid are trying super hard to get Dream Vision Sherman to stop crying and wailing. Dream Vision Ronnie Anne: Throat Dream Vision Sherman: And Giggling In Delight Dream Vision Sid: "It just isn't fair, she's already had practice being an older sister, twice, how can I ever compete with that." Meanwhile in the Great Lakes City Diner.......... The Chang family members see the Loud and Santiago family members walking right up to them. Becca: "Oh look, it's the Louds and Santiagos," Stanley: "we should ask them to join us." Sid: "Mom, Dad, no," Adelaide: "what if Sherman wakes up and begins crying again?' Category:Short Episodes